Rock wraith
} |name = Rock Wraith |affiliation = |image = RockWraith.png |px = 270px |rank = Normal and Lieutenant |variations = Ancient Rock Wraith |class = |location = Deep Roads |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Rock Wraiths, also known as Profanes, are legendary creatures in the Deep Roads. Background We who are forgotten, remember, We clawed at the rock until our fingers bled, We cried out for justice, but were unheard, Our children wept in hunger, And so we feasted upon the gods. Here we wait, in aeons of silence. We few, we profane. -Found scrawled on a wall in the lost Revann Thaig by explorer Faruma Helmi, 5:10 Exalted. Unknown author. -From codex entry Codex:The Profane Dwarven legends tell of dwarves so corrupt that even the Stone rejects them. Doomed to wander the Deep Roads in an undying half-life, these creatures are known as Rock Wraith, and they are creatures of hunger, wrath and little more. While it's commonly held that Rock Wraiths are myths, every so often a survivor, often half mad, staggers from the Deep Roads whispering of living rock assembling itself into a twisted shape shifting parody of a humanoid creature, and of baleful eyes glowing in the dark. Rock Wraiths are able to be possessed by demons from the Fade.http://www.giantbomb.com/quick-look-road-show-dragon-age-ii/17-3772/ Furthermore, they are able to adjust their form to fit specific situations.http://www.gamepro.com/video/previews/152604/video-preview-dragon-age-2/ An old and powerful Rock Wraith can become an Ancient Rock Wraith. Those that speak of them tend to call them Rock Wraiths, though they seem to refer to themselves as The Profane. This may be because they feel that they were abondoned by their gods, though dwarves have are not known to have ever had Gods, only ancestor worship. The word profane literally means "outside the fane temple", ie. contemptuous of a god or religion. Others could call them Rock Wraiths simply because they look like they are possessing the stone itself. Tactics Due to their earthen physiology, Rock Wraiths are immune to lightning magic (Not true on any difficulty below Nightmare at least). They have normal resistance to fire and nature magic. Ice and spirit magic is very effective against them. Strategy The rock wraith is not a tough opponent if your parties level and your own is higher than normal when you encounter him. If its not, then he still wont be tough, but, he wont be easy either. Just focus on your parties health and yours and watch out for the profane's he summons. The profanes only appear when he does his special exploding attack and falls to the ground to rest. have one or two of your teammates to attack the profane's and have your leftover people to help you attack the wraith. Another option is to just get the wraith and then finish off the profane's since they arent really tough. Gallery Rock_Wraith - Destiny.jpg|Rock Wraith in the "Destiny" trailer Rock wraith-01-profane-p.jpg|Rock Wraith concept art References When defeated you get a stone cold achievement, this could be a reference to the long time rivalry between "The rock" and "stone cold" steve austin in the WWF/E Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Lieutenants